


The Epic Quest for Moony's Happiness

by invincible_summer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A sparkle of humor, A spell goes wrong... or does it?, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Remus deserves nice things, Sirius has a big heart, happiness, so much fluff!, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincible_summer/pseuds/invincible_summer
Summary: In the end, it all came down to this: Sirius loved Remus and could not bear to see him sad. Thus, the Epic Quest for Moony’s Happiness had begun.





	The Epic Quest for Moony's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, so I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> English is not my first language, so you might find a few mistakes.

It all began on a rather boring Wednesday night in the almost empty Gryffindor Tower.

 

“I’m so bored.”

 

“James, if you say that again, I swear on Merlin I’m gonna smack you.”

 

(See, I told you it was a boring night.)

 

Peter and James were playing gobstones, Remus was sleeping in the dullest looking book of the world, and Sirius? Well, Sirius had come up with the best plan possible and was trying to make it work. (Trying being the key word here.)

 

For weeks, Moony had been moody and angsty, and Sirius was having none of that. He had tried to cheer him up in every way he could think of (which had resulted in a few disasters and detentions, but that’s a story for another time).

 

The thing is, Sirius really, _really_ cared about Remus. Some might have said he had _feelings_ for him. And they would have been right. Sirius just did not know how to say it or if he should even say anything at all to begin with.

 

In the end, it all came down to this: Sirius loved Remus and could not bear to see him sad. Thus, the Epic Quest for Moony’s Happiness had begun.

 

“What are you doing, Pads?”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Moony! Weren’t you sleeping?”

 

“I’m sorry Padfoot, said Remus dryly. Next time I wake up, I’ll send you an owl.”

 

Sometimes, Sirius did wonder why he loved that asshole so much.

 

“Are you still working on that special prank”, asked Remus suspiciously.

 

Sirius, being the brilliant wizard that he was, had finally found a great idea that would allow him to succeed in his Quest and it was all thanks to Remus (who was, of course, oblivious to the whole thing).

 

About two weeks ago, Moony had shared one of his oldest memories, saying that it was one of the best days of his life. There was nothing particularly wonderful about that day: his parents and he had spent an afternoon in a large meadow, splashing each other in a lake. The sun had not been very bright, and the wind was a bit cold, but the world had seemed so beautiful, so peaceful. Remus had not been bitten yet, so his parents were still carefree and he was just an unburdened child. Life was blissful.

 

Sirius had drank Remus’ words like never before.

 

That was it! If he could not make Remus happy now, he needed to make him feel the incredible and unblemished joy of that day again. In other words, he needed to invent a spell.

 

The problem was that this spell was a lot harder to create than expected, and if he wanted to make it happen in his lifetime, he needed to work on it. A lot. Every day. In plain sight.

 

So, Sirius had come up with a perfectly believable excuse for all his silent spellwork: he was preparing the greatest prank of all times and he wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Of course, none of his friends had believed him. Sirius was too blunt to be a good liar and was being incredibly shady. They all expected him to blurt out the truth at any moment. For once, though, Sirius’ lips were actually sealed.

 

“Padfoot?”

 

“Right, yes. The prank. I think I’ve got it, Moony! Wanna be my guinea pig?”

 

If Remus’ eyes could have spoken in that instant, they would have said something like “Absolutely-fucking-not-Sirius!-I’d-rather-slow-dance-with-Snape-thank-you-very-much”. Anything would have been more tempting than becoming Sirius’ guinea pig. This could not possibly end well.

 

But Remus’ eyes were just two orbs on his face, so instead, Remus said, with the deepest sigh recorded in the history of the world: “Sure”.

 

(Don’t forget. It _was_ a boring night. Entertainment in any form was most welcomed.)

 

What Remus did not know was that Sirius had blurted that out without thinking. The spell was not exactly ready, per say. It was a lot more ready than the day before, but still, now was maybe not the perfect time to try it.

 

Oh well. What could possibly go wrong?

 

*          *          *

 

“Sirius. What did you do _exactly_?!”

 

“It’s funny you should ask, Moony. It’s kind of blurry at the moment.”

 

Remus had never looked so unimpressed in his life before.

 

“So, you have no idea how we ended up in Pastel Land?”

 

“Nope, no, non, no idea. Je ne sais pas.”

 

Truth was, Sirius did not know exactly what went wrong, but he did know where they were. You see, the spell had (kind of) backfired. So, instead of making Remus relive his long gone happiness, Sirius had brought him to the imaginary land he had dreamed of when he was a child.

 

(Oops.)

 

Merlin, he really loved pastel colors back then!

 

“At least, this place looks friendly enough”, said Remus as he looked around them.

 

They were surrounded by giant flowers bathing in the sun. Everything was pink, blue, purple or green. The trees were full of strange looking fruits that smelled a lot like…

 

“Are those candies?” asked Remus as he pointed to an apple tree. “Were you trying to bring us to Willy Wonka’s Factory?”

 

“What are you talking about, Moony? Who’s that Willy dude?”

 

“Forget it. But really, Sirius, what did you do? We are going to need a counter-spell for this.”

 

Maybe now would have been the perfect moment to tell the truth. Only, Sirius did not really feel like it. Besides, Moony only looked mildly annoyed. The situation was completely under control.

 

“I thought it might be funny to trap a few Slytherins in that carton muggle thing for a few hours. So here we are.”

 

“You wanted to trap a few Slytherins in a cartoon”, deadpanned Remus as he looked at Sirius incredulously.

 

This was not going well.

 

“I think I know how to leave this place.”

 

(What’s one more lie?)

 

“Right. Well, enlighten me Mr. Padfoot.”

 

(Remus was not buying it. At all.)

 

“Do you see that road, Moony? We obviously need to follow it.”

 

Remus did not comment on the fact that this was not the _Wizard of Oz_. Also, as irritated as he might have looked at the moment, he was quite happy to spend some time alone with Sirius and he definitely did not mind if they had to stay here for a few hours. His friend did not need to know that, though.

 

So, they began to walk on the road – which seemed to be made of bubble bath – and they chatted casually. They stopped from time to time to look at some of the strange creatures that lived in this world. (I’m telling you, that headless dancing turkey was a sight to behold. Later, Remus would vehemently denied that he was impressed by the choreography, but Sirius knew the truth.)

 

*          *          *

 

“Where are they, for Merlin’s sake?”

 

“Relax, Prongs. I mean, they were right here.”

 

“I know. That’s why I’m worried. This makes no sense at all. They don’t even show up on the map.”

 

“Maybe that’s what Sirius’ been trying to do for weeks? Disapparate inside the school?”

 

“... You know what, Pete? I would not even be surprised. They might be on some beach right now.”

 

Fun fact: Peter was very close to the truth. Sirius had indeed managed to disapparate… inside an imaginary place that lived in his four years old self’s mind. So, basically, Remus and him had apparated in a non-existent place somewhere in the past.

 

*          *          *

 

Remus really wanted to be mad at Sirius, but he could not bring himself to. The whole situation was ridiculous and he was actually having a lot of fun. It was not every day that a purple polka dot dragon offered him a ride! And what a ride it had been! He would always remember flying over that pink river, with his hands around Sirius’ warm body. It had been so exhilarating, so freeing. And Sirius’ raspy laugh had made him feel things he could not put into words.

 

Where had this place been all his life?

 

Once back on the ground, Remus still felt like he could burst from happiness at any time. Sirius was smiling wildly. Merlin, he was beautiful.

 

“Moony, that was awesome! Who cares about quidditch when you can fly on a dragon?”

 

“Don’t let James hear you say that.”

 

“Nevermind James.”

 

“Pads!”

 

“Come on, Remus. He knows I’m not really into sports.”

 

“Forget about James! Look at that!”

 

In front of them stood a house: it had no walls and there were slides where stairs should have been. Sirius knew this house.

 

As a kid, when he had felt trapped in his parents’ gloomy residence, he had pictured a place where no wall could keep him from leaving and seeing the sun. Up until now, he had forgotten all about it.

 

“I hope it does not rain too often here”, said Remus gravely.

 

(Sirius had no idea what he would do without that dork.)

 

“It never rains here”, said Sirius as he contemplated the winged dogs that kept running around the house.

 

“So, you _do_ know where we are, I gather.”

 

(Crap.)

 

Once again, Sirius had a great opportunity to say everything to Remus… and once again, he failed to. This time, though, he did tell the truth.

 

“It’s embarrassing really”, mumbled Sirius as he ran a hand through his hair. “I used to dream of a world like this one when I was a kid. I wanted to live there, I guess. I wanted to go to a sunny place. It’s stupid, but…”

 

“It’s not stupid at all. We’re all wishing for a place where we could feel safe and happy... and loved.”

 

Remus knew how sappy he sounded, but he actually meant every word. He had often dreamed of going somewhere he would be untethered by his sufferings. However, he had never imagined that there would be a dragon or candy trees and a grey-eyed boy in that place.

 

“I think I know how to leave. There’s a bridge at the end of the road, and it leads to the door I used to open to come here.”

 

“You needed a door to go to your imaginary land?”

 

“Don’t be an ass, Moony. I was four, alright.”

 

*          *          *

 

“Hey Prongs, do you think we should tell Minnie?”

 

“Tell her what? That two of our friends disappeared? That we know for sure they’re not in Hogwarts because we have a magical map that allows us to know where everyone is?”

 

“It does sound like a bad idea when you put it like that... But what if something bad happened to them?”

 

“They’ll be back soon enough. It’s probably just Sirius being Sirius. I can’t wait to find out how he managed that.”

 

*          *          *

 

“Are you sure there was a door?”

 

“Yes, Moony. The handle was a lollipop, and… Don’t look at me like that! There was a door, there should still be a door!”

 

Sadly, in lieu of a door, there was only a huge cloud of white fog on the other side of the wooden bridge they had crossed. They had reached a dead end.

 

“Look, Sirius, just tell me what kind of spell you casted. This land is great, but we do need to leave at some point.”

 

“What? No. The door will appear. It has to.”

 

“Sirius.”

 

“Remus.”

 

“I can go on all day, Pads, and you know it. Just spare us both the pain, will you?”

 

“Fine. You want to know, then I’m going to tell you.”

 

“Any time now.”

 

“Right. So, I might have noticed that you haven’t been the happiest person in the world lately… So, I might have decided to make you happy. I tried everything, I swear! Why do you think Snivellus ended up with an evergrowing moustache?”

 

“That was you! But why are we in your childhood imaginary place?”

 

“Because I wanted you to relive the happiness you felt on the day your parents brought you to the meadow, and I messed up! I know how foolish it sounds, but I love you so much and I could not bear to see you so damn sad all the time... and I thought that maybe I could…”

 

Remus could have said and done a million things after hearing all of this. He could have laughed. He could have yelled. (He did not need to be cuddled! He was a grown and fierce creature of the night!) So, he did the only rational thing any person in his situation would have done.

 

He kissed Sirius.

 

The whole scene was a mess, really. As their kiss intensified, Sirius lost his balance, and they both fell over, right in the pink river by the bridge. (It was pink lemonade.)

 

“Moony, I don’t know what to say, I…”

 

“I love you, too, you git. Now kiss me.”

 

Needless to say, Remus was quite happy and the Epic Quest for Moony’s Happiness had been completed. Once they had kissed, the exit door had finally appeared.

 

The boys decided to stay in Pastel Land (Yes, the name did stick!) a while longer, though. As they held each other’s hands, they both felt that they had found a safe, happy and loving place in the world. (The narrator’s allowed to be mushy. Deal with it.)

 

“Do you think James and Peter are worried about us?”

 

“Do we care?”

 

“You’ve got a point there.”


End file.
